


Mirari's Mini Magic Mishap

by CuteBobs



Category: Cute Demon Crashers!
Genre: F/F, Multi, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteBobs/pseuds/CuteBobs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire and Mirari's reunion takes a strange turn when a tiny Mirari steps out of the portal. Succubus Akki tries to help. And does. In a sex way. Who saw that coming</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirari's Mini Magic Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> CDC is a cute and free game about extremely consensual sex with demons. You can find it at sugarscript.tumblr.com

With hasty hands, Claire finished the last touches of the summoning ritual which was actually a lot more like a phone call, but that didn't sound as cool. Usually she saw Mirari every week, in the few hours she had the house to herself, but last time fell through, so perhaps she was a little eager today. Sitting on her bed in her (and Mirari's) favorite lingerie, lime green with yellow frills, Claire waited. And waited. Mirari tended to appear almost immediately, so what was going on? Had something happened? Had a flower finally gotten the better of her?

Afer a few minutes the portal appeared. Claire jumped up to greet Mirari with a hug, but… where was…?

“Hey, Claire!”

Following the voice, Claire looked at the floor and found Mirari. Mini Mirari, not even 20 cm tall. “M-Mirari?!” Claire crouched down. “What…?”

Mirari giggled in a slightly forced way. “Ah. Well. Could you pick me up and get comfortable first? It's a bit of a story.”

Careful fingers wrapped around Mirari, who grabbed onto them. Despite the situation, Claire had to admit… Mirari was even more adorable than usual, like a hamster. A _sexy_ ham– nobadnevermind. Lounging around in her bed, Claire laid Mirari on the pillow, where the tiny succubus sat as if on a very comfortable throne.

“So, I was practicing with Akki how to open portals and stuff. Usually Kael does it, but spring cleaning season has arrived, so that's occupying all his time.”

“You mean… spring?”

“Right, that. I'm basically Akki's big sister, so naturally I agreed to help her out. Oh yeah, Akki goes by 'she' now.”

Claire nodded. She had seen Akki's succubus form before, but the pronoun change would probably take a little to sink in. Akki. She. She.

“Somehow, with my, um, unorthodox methods and Akki's lack of experience she managed to mess up so bad she accidentally cast a shrinking spell. It's pretty high level magic, but mostly completely useless. So of course when you called Akki tried to hold me back. No way I'm going to miss out on meeting this lovely girl here, though.” She winked and Claire blushed. At this point it resembled a conditioned response.

“Ohh, that makes sense.” Wait, did it? Why did none of this magic stuff faze her anymore? Mirari's weekly visits had probably helped. “How long does this spell last?”

Mirari shrugged. “Who knows. More importantly, did you call me to _brush your hair_?” It had become their in-joke since Mirari loved to brush… all kinds of hair. With her fingers. While Claire longed to have them somewhere else.

“Y-yes, I guess there's a little problem now.”

Mirari cringed playfully. Claire hadn't even intended to pun, it had just slipped out.

“I'm sure,” Mirari said with a smile, “we can make the best of this situation together, if you want to.”

Mmmaybe it would work out, even if Claire had no idea. “Okay, but… how?”

“Just leave it to me and we'll make it an exciting adventure. I know what you like.” She sure did. Mirari slid off the pillow, walked up to Claire's face and pressed a kiss on her lips. At least Claire thought that's what happened. “So?”

“Um, I didn't really notice anything.”

“O-oh, no problem!” Mirari strode over to Claire's boobs. “You smell pretty impatient, so I guess we can skip a few steps today and start here.” With both hands she pressed against the barely budging skin. Claire shook her head. Mirari reached up to a nipple.

“It tickles?”

“Hmm…” Mirari paused to ponder. “Why don't you tell me about your week?”

Claire smiled and helped Mirari up on the pillow again. She'd been looking forward to this part, too. “For one thing I missed you so much. I'm really glad you're here.”

“Awww! I'm so glad I got to see you, too!”

Claire petted Mirari's head with the very tip of her fingertip. “I love your company even without all the incredible sex.”

Mirari blushed. “Likewise! You're such a sweet girl! I wish you could visit our world some time. We could hang out and smell the flowers. The friendly ones, of course.”

“That sounds great! I'd love to go on more dates with you. Remember that time at the aquarium?”

“Haha, you'll never let me live that one down, will you.”

While the two girls were busy flirting, another portal opened in Claire's room. They watched in confusion until Akki jumped out. “Mirari! Claire! Are you okay?”

They tilted their heads. “Yes?” Mirari said.

“I'm so glad!” Akki slumped on the floor. “I wouldn't have known what to do if anything had happened to you…”

Mirari exchanged glances with Claire and said, “There's no need to worry. Claire is taking good care of me, even if I can't take care of – Wait a moment.” Mirari clapped enthusiastically to emphasize her eureka moment. “Hey, Claire, would you like to try having sex with Akki?”

“Eeeehh?!” came the two replies.

“Well, I can only do so much, physically speaking, and you could use a little affection and Akki is pretty gentle. I gave her a few lessons.”

Claire could see herself in Akki's cute, inexperienced hands, especially with Mirari there to coach her. They'd been friends for a while now, which definitely helped Claire accept this wild proposition. “I think I would like that.”

“W-wait, you would?” Akki asked. Still so shy for a sex demon.

Mirari jumped over to the nightstand “All right, come sit on the bed.”

Akki did, bashfully, on the very edge, while Claire found herself excited to be the more experienced partner for once. She took Akki's hand and pulled her closer. “It's okay, don't worry about it.”

Akki grinned. “Hey, that should be my line!” Ice successfully broken.

Claire ogled Akki's boobs. “Are these… still mine?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Huh, I never noticed how cute they look. What about…” Claire's lowered her gaze. “Um. There.”

“O-oh, I, uh, I still don't have any experience, so I just… kind of left it like that for now…”

“You can do that? Pretty neat.” Admiring Akki's new look loosened an idea in Claire's mind. “So. Akki. You've seen my boobs, right, but you don't know how they feel. That won't do if someone wants to touch them. But, you know, I could help you with that?” Claire tried to imitate Mirari's wink that always made her heart flutter.

Mirari whispered, “Nice one, Claire!”

“You don't have to go out of your way for me,” Akki said.

Mirari slapped her own forehead. “Oh my god, Akki. She wants you to touch her!”

Eyes widening, Akki blushed. “Oh! Ahem! Of course I'd be grateful for your help, Claire!”

With a giggle, Claire grabbed Akki's hands and guided them to her chest. “Take all the time you need to _really_ understand them~”

Mirari looked like she wanted to high-five Claire, but that would have to wait. Akki started with her hands on the outer sides of Claire's boobs and pushed gently inward. “Your bra is really cute,” Akki said, staring.

“I know it would be a shame to take it off,” Claire said, “but I promise it will feel even better.” She talked from experience. Claire loved to kiss Mira– N-no, focus!

Thanks to the _convenient_ front hook, Akki quickly began to slooowly take off the bra. “Is this okay?”

“Yes, you tease.”

Akki took the hint and put the bra aside. “Claire, you're beautiful.” This time she even made eye contact. Too much for Claire's heart. Who let this girl be so cute?

“Eheh…he, y-you too.” Akki's exploring hands didn't exactly help. Claire's face heated up just from a few clumsy touches. Was she that frustrated?

“Do you want me to touch your nipples too?” Akki asked.

“Y-yeah, please.” Instead of beating herself up for being too sensitive, Claire closed her eyes. A soft moan seeped through her lips as Akki's fingers traced her areolae. Claire grabbed Akki's shoulder to keep herself upright. Did Akki move so slowly because she was inexperienced or did she do it for Claire's sake? A fingertip grazed Claire's nipple, the other one, the first one again. With the pauses and switching, it never got too intense. Familiar heat welled up inside Claire's chest. Then Akki's hands disappeared.

“Whoa, watch out!” Akki yelled. Claire opened her eyes and was engulfed by a puff of smoke. It quickly faded, revealing Mirari in her usual state.

“Finally!” She patted herself off. “It's good to be back. Claire, got place for one more?”

Claire found herself smiling with more than a little affection. “For you? Of course!”

Mirari claimed the space behind Claire. Wrapping her arms around Claire's waist, she nodded at Akki. “Don't mind me, you're doing great.” To Claire she whispered, “Would you like a kiss?”

“Always.” Claire turned her head until Mirari's lips could comfortably meet hers. She'd missed this in particular. Mirari kissed like she flirted – gentle, fun, and affirming. Claire didn't take long before she invited Mirari's tongue in.

As if she'd only just accustomed to the situation, Akki continued her caresses. Claire gave Mirari the signal to hold on and said, “Akki, I'd love it if you used your mouth too.” Warm kisses immediately pattered all over Claire's chest. She rewarded Akki with an encouraging smile. “Please keep going like this, you two.”

Mirari's finger's threaded through Claire's rebellious hair. Between kisses she said, “I really… love… your hair… but it's… a little… too neat.” Mirari's other hand cupped Claire's cheek. Fingers idly twirled around strands of hair. The tingling sensations all over her head made Claire tremble in the most pleasant way.

Akki's lips found their way to Claire's nipple. She sucked it lightly and gave it a wet lick. A breath of cool air over it and Claire shuddered and moaned into Mirari's mouth, resulting in a sweet, quiet giggle from the playful succubus. “Look how you're making her melt, Akki,” Mirari said.

Claire took one of Mirari's and one of Akki's hands in hers. “This feels… really good.” Claire's thighs pressed together like she was trying to crush a coconut. All over her body muscles unconsciously tensed up and relaxed again. At Claire's begging, Akki stopped teasing and went all out with her kisses. Claire's back arched, which gave Mirari easier access and let her fill Claire with herself. When Claire lost her strength, Mirari held and carefully laid her on the bed. The two succubi petted Claire while her mind took its time to return.

“That was…” Claire finally said, sucking in the hot air, “Phew.”

Mirari stroked Claire's forehead. “I take it you enjoyed yourself?”

“It was good?” Akki said.

“Oh, definitely.” She squeezed Akki's hand. “It was a pleasant surprise. You know, you could tag along from now on, if you'd like.”

“Yeah, that sounds great!” Akki grabbed Claire's hand with both of hers.

Mirari laid down next to Claire and drew lazy circles on Claire's stomach. “I'm glad you had fun. I love the way you taste.” Claire could hear the smile in Mirari's voice.

“Thanks, same here.” She shifted closer and pecked Mirari's lips. With Claire's new position the three of them more or less fit on the bed. “Hey, Akki, you should come cuddle too.”

“Okay!” As Claire's big spoon, Akki embraced her from behind. The softness pressing against Claire from both sides… Claire did love girls. Being one was nice, too.

She smiled at Akki. “I guess I really do have nice boobs.”

Akki blushed, and Mirari prodded Claire's nose with a finger. “I keep telling you.”

Giggling, Claire held the two succubi close, while they told her how lovely she was. As she drifted off, Claire mumbled, “I can't wait a whole week…”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I like Succubus Akki because  
> 1\. more girls  
> 2\. sex demons also have weird gender feelings


End file.
